Alleviate
by ausllyforevs
Summary: Ally has no-one. No-one who cares for her, who loves her. Her father's no-where to be found and her mother is an abusive drunk. Will quiet, smart new boy Austin be Ally's savior? Better than it sounds. Give it a try. Suggested by an amazing reviewer so thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I finally got a good idea of a story to write. It was suggested by someone, who unfortunately, is a guest. I say unfortunately because it means I can't give him or her credit personally; however you know who you are, so thank you so much for your amazing suggestion! I'm gonna try and update every week or so depending on what happens and it would be amazing if you guys could review and give me any suggestions on what to write next. So enough with me going on, let's get on with chapter one (that rhymed, sort of, hehe...sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, the plot or anything else you may recognise, everything else belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ally's POV:**

The front door slammed shut and my eyes opened wide. My heart suddenly started beating faster. I sat up in bed, pulling my covers closer to my chest and sliding further to the back of my bed. Footsteps got louder, closer, faster. They stopped for a minute then moved faster once again. 3 steps, then break, 2 steps, then break, 4 steps, then break. Mom was home, and she was drunk...again.

"ALLY, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

My heart got louder, if that was possible and I could practically hear her breathing outside my door. The handle rattled. It was locked.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF 3 TO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

I thought about it and a little voice in my head was telling me to open the door.

"ONE"

I couldn't hear that voice over the one telling me to stay put.

"TWO"

_What the heck are you doing, open the door! _I kept telling myself that but for some reason my feet didn't work in union with my mind.

"THREE"

Oh flip! I heard my mom mutter something and back up, then all of a sudden to door banged to the floor and my mom stood there red in the face.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

She marched over. One punch.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS"

Two punches.

"YOU'RE SO FAT"

Three punches.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT"

Four punches. It was the same every night, punch then name, punch then name, over and over. Sometimes a kick, sometimes even worse. The tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall silently. My vision became blurry and after a few more hits, it was pitch black.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo? So sorry it's short, chapters will be longer in the future, promise. What did you think, anyway? First chapter, good or bad? Let me know. **

**Stay beautiful Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - old

**Hey guys I'm back, sooooooooo sorry I've taken so long, I've not been very well and still aren't but I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer, that's also why I've taken quite a while. So I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you may recognise.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously:**_

_Four punches. It was the same every night, punch then name, punch then name, over and over. Sometimes a kick, sometimes even worse. The tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall silently. My vision became blurry and after a few more hits, it was pitch black._

**Ally's POV:**

My eyelids fluttered open and I was instantly met with a horrendous headache and a piercing pain in my back. I slowly rose and sat for a minute taking in my room. There was a new large hole in my wall next to my dresser which meant 'mom' had had an exceptionally big 'fit', I'm not even going to try to cover that one up. I stood up and slowly got dressed, feeling very faint, and took a look in the mirror. There was no way I was going to be able to cover this up. A large red mark lay across my right cheek and a large purple bruise covered the other. I stammered my way to the door and carefully opened it just in case 'mom' was home. Looking left and right down the small corridor and quickly tip toed down the stairs and made my way through the lounge, not much of a lounge, and into the kitchen, not much of a kitchen. I grabbed a small glass of water and decided to forget about breakfast, like every morning. Making my way to the miserable excuse of a bathroom, I cleaned my teeth and grabbed my hoodie from behind the door. I walked of the bathroom and grabbed my bag and, being as quiet as possible, I made my way out of the door, dreading the day ahead. I made my way down our alley way and out onto the main road, ear phones in, head down and ignoring as much as possible. I walked into school and then started to hear the annoying, loud sound of some girls from my school. My music stopped and my face came in contact with the ground. Kira. Ugh, why can't she just mind her own business and leave me alone. The irritating girls laughter became louder and more obnoxious.

"Ha ha, oh I'm sorry did I hurt the little bitch." She sneered. I kept my head down and didn't say a word. Her fist came down and hit my shoulder, "I'm talking to you bitch!" She said even louder this time.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you." She said tauntingly. Her fist lifted and I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting the hard punch, probably going to make contact with my stomach.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout and opened one eye, only to see a very nervous looking Kira. "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"N-nothing." Kira stuttered then took a breath building back her confidence. "What do you think you're doing, sexy?"Kira said seductively, placing her index finger on his chest.

"Don't touch me!" The mysterious boy said and turned away from Kira and turning to me. I quickly shut my eye again. It was silent for a few seconds then I heard Kira huff and stomp off with her 'minions' following her. I heard a light breathing and then opened my eyes only to be met with a pair of concerned hazel ones.

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up quite early today as I was starting at a new school, Yay, note sarcasm. I was walking through the school hallways coming back from the main office to find my locker when I hear shouting. I walked round the corner and saw a tall black haired girl towering over a brunette girl who had her eyes squeezed shut. The next thing I know the black haired girl raised her fist and hit the brunette! What the hell?! Then she goes to do it again. I don't think so.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted and stormed over to the now nervous looking black haired girl. "WHAT THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"N-nothing." The girl stuttered then took a breath building back her confidence. "What do you think you're doing, sexy?"She said seductively, placing her index finger on my chest. What the hell is she doing?!

"Don't touch me!" I said rather pissed off and turned away from the irritating girl and turning to the brunette. Her eye quickly shut and I bent down to examine the girl. Wow coz that's not weird. It was silent for a few seconds then I heard the black haired girl huff and stomp off with her 'minions' following her. The girl beneath me opened her eyes and it was then I realised how beautiful she was, and the fact that she had a red mark on one cheek and a bruise on the other.

"Thanks for helping me, no-one's ever done something like that for me before." The girl said timidly.

"It's fine, no-one deserves to be treated like that. Did she do that to you?" I asked indicating to the marks on her cheeks.

"No that-that was someone else."

"Oh, is there anything you need?"

"A friend would be nice." She said looking down, with tears in her eyes.

I lifted her chin up and wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks, "I'm Austin by the way."

"Ally." She said in return.

"Well, Ally, how would you like to be my friend and possibly show me around Marino High?" I asked.

"I'd love that." She said with a genuine, beautiful smile on her face. If only I realised then what lay ahead.

**A/N: Sooooooo? What did you think? Any ideas for future chapters? Please be sure to review it really makes me happy to read your reviews. And the amazing person that suggested this story reviewed and said something so sweet so I just want to thank you for that. Love you guys so much.**

**Stay beautiful,**

**Ausllyforevs Xxx**


	3. chapter 2 rewrite

**A/N: hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for such a late update, u guys must hate me. I feel like chapter 2 went a bit fast like Austins supposed to be quiet and he didnt seem like it to me, so I've rewritten it. I've also got exams going on till the 15th so I might be able to update but I might not, however after then I should be able to update more. Thanks for sticking with me. On with chapter 2:**

_**Previously:**_

_Four punches. It was the same every night, punch then name, punch then name, over and over. Sometimes a kick, sometimes even worse. The tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall silently. My vision became blurry and after a few more hits, it was pitch black._

**Ally's POV:**

My eyelids fluttered open and I was instantly met with a horrendous headache and a piercing pain in my back. I slowly rose and sat for a minute taking in my room. There was a new large hole in my wall next to my dresser which meant 'mom' had had an exceptionally big 'fit', I'm not even going to try to cover that one up. I stood up and slowly got dressed, feeling very faint, and took a look in the mirror. There was no way I was going to be able to cover this up. A large red mark lay across my right cheek and a large purple bruise covered the other. I stammered my way to the door and carefully opened it just in case 'mom' was home. Looking left and right down the small corridor and quickly tip toed down the stairs and made my way through the lounge, not much of a lounge, and into the kitchen, not much of a kitchen. I grabbed a small glass of water and decided to forget about breakfast, like every morning. Making my way to the miserable excuse of a bathroom, I cleaned my teeth and grabbed my hoodie from behind the door. I walked of the bathroom and grabbed my bag and, being as quiet as possible, I made my way out of the door, dreading the day ahead. I made my way down our alley way and out onto the main road, ear phones in, head down and ignoring as much as possible. I walked into school and then started to hear the annoying, loud sound of some girls from my school. My music stopped and my face came in contact with the ground. Kira. Ugh, why can't she just mind her own business and leave me alone. The irritating girls laughter became louder and more obnoxious.

"Ha ha, oh I'm sorry did I hurt the little bitch." She sneered. I kept my head down and didn't say a word. Her fist came down and hit my shoulder, "I'm talking to you bitch!" She said even louder this time.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you." She said tauntingly. Her fist lifted and I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting the hard punch, probably going to make contact with my stomach, and it came over and over again until, when the bell went, she was satisfied and she walked off with a smug look on her face. I leant back onto the lockers behind me and curled into a ball. My head hit my knees and what seemed like the first time in forever (**A/N: frozen quote lol) **i cried. I just didn't understand how someone could treat someone so badly for no reason what so ever. I looked at my phone and saw what the time was 9:20 there was no point in going back to class now, so instead I walked round, quietly, to the back of the school to where the bike sheds were and made my way through them and out of school. Behind the bike sheds was a middle sized field with a small forest on the other end, that not many people knew about, but the place that was truly a secret was when you went through the forest. So thats what I did. I walked a few meters into the trees and made a right turn through a small hole in the hedge. There, was a very small field that no- one knew about. Only me. I'd come here as a child, especially, whenever I needed a get away, and that's what I needed today. On either side of the field was a row of trees that kind of barred the field off. And on one of them, on the right side, when I was young, I discovered a old tree house, so I redecorated it, sort of. I climbed up the ladder of the tree house and made my way in. As I looked over to where the two beanbags were, I was very surprised to find a boy, about my age, with blond hair, sat with his head on his knees, looking like he was or had been crying.

"Er, hi." I said, still in shock that someone else knew about this place.

The boy immediately looked up. "Hi, sorry am I intruding, I probable shouldn't even be here. Gos why do I have to be so stupid, this is probably you private place and you-"

I cut him off from his rambling, 'No, no it's fine, can I just ask though, how do you know about it?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was making my way though the forest trying to find my way out but I couldn't, so I decided to sit down for a bit and when I looked ahead, there was a hole in the hedge, so I decided to explore. That when I saw this field and the tree house and thought that no one knew about it, until I went up this tree house and saw all the things in it. But I was feeling a bit down and decided to stay here for a bit, again sorry."

"Oooohh, ok , and stop apologizing, it's fine, honestly. Well since you know about it, you have to swear you won't tell anyone about it. Ok?" I said.

He nervously laughed and said "alright. Wait does this mean I can stay?"

I thought about it. Well he knows about it now so he might as well. "Sure why not. And since we will probably be seeing a lot of each other, I'm Ally." I said as I stuck my hand out for him to shake it, smiling as best as I could with a split lip.

"Austin" he said joining hands with mine, smiling back, a proper smile. "Oh and if you don't mind me asking how did you get all those bruises?"

Shoot.

**a/n: done, I know it's a bit short but I'm gonna try to update a bit more offer, especially after my exams. Love you all, stay beautiful,**

**Ausllyforevs**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...**

**So I'm back (yay!) **

**I know I know I take too long and I'm sorry and I know I always say this but I'm gonna try and update more often.**

**I first off who here is a Raura fan. Like first, omg we need to bffs and secondly I heard from my friend that Ross is going out with some girl called Courtney, I mean I don't believe it but whatever.**

**Second, omg rydelington is real! Like omg omg omg my life is nearly complete.**

**And thirdly, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I know it's not just me that is like this, but although I love favs and follows I really love getting reviews from u guys, I love hearing what u guys think and any suggestions u have. The more reviews the faster the update.**

**Thanks.**

**On with the story:**

_Previously:_

_I thought about it. Well he knows about it now so he might as well. "Sure why not. And since we will probably be seeing a lot of each other, I'm Ally." I said as I stuck my hand out for him to shake it, smiling as best as I could with a split lip._

_"Austin" he said joining hands with mine, smiling back, a proper smile. "Oh and if you don't mind me asking how did you get all those bruises?"_

_Shoot._

_Present:_

"I-I-I... Errrrr...I- we'll- errrrr-"

"Look, that was the wrong thing to say, you obviously don't want to speak about it. God I'm so stupid! Sorry. That wasn't the right way to start our first conversation off. Errrr.." Austin said looking down. God now I feel bad. God Ally he was just trying to start off a conversation. Idiot. I mean he seems like a good guy I should trust him.

No you can't trust him he'll turn out to be like all the other guys, selfish and skirt changing cads!

No! Don't say things like that, he probably a really sweet guy and-

Wait, now I'm talking to myself. God now he's staring, god Ally just say something stop embarrassing yourself!

"Look don't worry about it, yeah when I'm ready, and if you're still around, I'll tell you. So, tell me, since you're obviously new here, what brings you to Miami?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, my parents, they actually just got divorced." He said looking down. Wow, way to go Ally! Way to change the subject!

"Oh, I'm really sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. It might just help to talk about it to someone." He looked up smiling slightly, then continued. "My dad, he ended up cheating on my mum. As soon as she found out she was distraught. Her and my dad were soul mates, I always thought they'd be together forever, so did she. I remember them fighting and her crying and it broke my Herat to see her like that. I hated him straight after and couldn't even look at him." By this point his eyes started watering and I wanted to stop him but he carried on. "My mum, siblings and I packed our bags and decided to move to Miami, for a new, fresh start. And here I am now."

I was speechless. I mean this guys that I met 10 minutes ago just poured his heart out to me. I looked at him sympathetically. "Wow, that's horrible. I'm so sorry. So, I guess you, you're siblings and your mum are close then?"

"Yeah, super close my siblings and I are like best friends and my mum's always been supportive of me no matter what."

"So how many siblings do you have?" Changing the subject, slightly, once again.

"3 brothers and 2 sister. What about you, do you have any siblings?"

I think about it for a minute thinking of what to say. "It's complicated, I do have a twin brother and an older brother but, errrr, something happened and I don't see them now." He looks shocked. "And before you say anything no, they aren't dead, and no, they haven't don't anything wrong. In fact me and my brothers were super close, especially me ad my twin. Always joined at the hip. However that's another story I don't want to go into." I say trying to avoid any more talk of it. "So, what school are you going to start at?"

"Marino high, you know where that is?"

"No way! I go to that school."

He looks surprised and, excited?

"Seriously?! This is awesome, at least I'm going to have a friend there now."

I look at him shocked. "Friend?"

"Oh, errrrr, well i just thought that, you know errr-"

"I'm kidding, look I'd love to be friends with you. It's just, I'm not the most popular person at school. You seem like the guy that everyone will like, but if your friends with me, it's stopping you from being part of the popular crew. I don't want to be the one holding you back from that." I say looking down.

Two fingers touch my chin, lift my head and my eyes are met with two hazel ones. "Alls, I don't care about them. Look I've know you for what, 15 minutes, and I already know that I like you more than any 'popular' person in Marino high. I can already tell you're a great person and really fun to be around and I can already tell that we could be great friends. They don't matter to me, okay?"

"Okay." (TDIOS reference) he let's go of my chin and I slowly start to smirk.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Alls?"

"Well, I just thought that, I don't know, err, I mean I can call you Ally if you want-"

"Austin, chill. No ones ever given me a nickname before. Alls," I think about it then smile. "I like it."

**Done! So hoped you guys liked it. Remember the more reviews, the faster the update.**

**love you guys, stay beautiful,**

**Ausllyforevs **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH MY FLIPPIN' GOSH! I am soooooooooooo sorry for the awfully late update. Feel free to hunt me down and egg my house...actually don't... hehe. So much has happened since the last time I updated, like seriously, These last few months has been one scary yet exciting rollercoaster. So, I just wanted to say that the person who suggested this story has finally got an account and we've been PMing (?) for ages now, her names MissBuckets, and she is literally amaze balls. I also wanted to say that I've had major writer's block, and I know that's no excuse but I just thought I'd put that out there. I'm not quite sure how this chapters going to turn out or how long it's going to be. But, I've suddenly had a burst of inspiration. So my fingers are, as well as swatting away the world's most annoying and persistent fly, are going to just do what they do best and type (?). Soooooo, errrrr yeah. This chapter is dedicated to MissBuckets, thank you for bringing my inspiration back, I owe you! Anyway, on with the chapter. Yay!**

**_Last time:_**

_"Alls?"_

_"Well, I just thought that, I don't know, err, I mean I can call you Ally if you want-"_

_"Austin, chill. No ones ever given me a nickname before. Alls," I think about it then smile. "I like it."_

**Chapter 4:**

Austin and I talked for what seemed like hours, and I found out a lot of things about him, like his favourite colour is yellow, he LOVES pancakes, like seriously, LOVES them, he's into music, which is, by the way, AWESOME, and so much other stuff, turns out he moved in the house right behind mine. My balcony looks out onto their house and the balcony directly opposite it, on their house, is like a meter away. Coincidence, right? Maybe it was fate. Nah, that's stupid, fate doesn't exist, idiot.

In the distance, the faint sound of the school bell could be heard. I looked down at my phone and saw the time, '4:00' flashed on the screen. Wasn't it like 9 only 2 minutes a go.

"Shit." Austin stops and looks up at me.

"What? Are you okay?" He says with a look of concern.

"I gotta get home. It's 4. My...err... mom will be expecting me." I say quickly packing my things away and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I start climbing out the tree house and Austin calls down to me. "Wait. Let me walk you home."

"No, it's fine, honestly." I say jumping off the last step of the ladder. I can't let my mom see him.

"Alls, wait-"

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow" I say running through the field and the forest.

**Austin's POV:**

"Up.. Damn" She's one... amazing girl.

Sorry, let me introduce myself, Austin Moon. 17 year old, aspiring pop star. Yep, you heard...read, right, pop star. And yeah, what else do you want to know.

Ally. Wow, she's...she's just...wow. Like I never met a girl like her, no kidding, she's one of a kind. Yet, she seems, she seems as if she's built up walls so high you can't even climb over them, let alone knock them down. But, me being me, a persistent boy, I'm going to get her to let me in a break down the walls.

**A/N:Done! Just kidding you didn't think that was it did you? Ha. Sorry I needed a break. Anyway let's carry on...**

I gather my things up and carefully climb down the ladder to the tree house. Now, now to figure out the way home. After wandering for a bit I finally come to a street that looks familiar, so familiar that it's probably the street I live in. I walk down the road for about 5 minutes and stop at the house in front of me. My house. My ... 'home'. Walking down the path way I dig in my bag to find the house keys only to look up and find my sister, Alexis, opening the door with a smile on her face.

"Sup, kid." She says using the nickname she's given me since we were younger. She's 3 years older that me and still thinks it's okay to call me 'kid' even though I'm 17. Like come on. Just kidding, I don't mind that much.

_Alexis speaking _**Austin speaking**

**"Dude, I'm 17, stop calling me that."**

_"Yeah, Yeah, don't pretend you don't like it. So haw was you 7 hour wander?"_

**"7 hours! I was no way gone that long!"**

_"Errr yeah you were, I think I can tell the time, dude."_

**"Oh. And yeah it was great thanks." **

7 hours, flipping heck, that was one long 'wander'.

_"Anyway, what did you do? Meet anyone new?"_

**"Just went for a walk and stumbled across a private field."**

_"Annnnd"_

**"Annnd? What?"**

_"Did you meet anyone?"_

**"Oh, yeah. Yeah I did."** I say taking my mind back to Ally, smiling at the thought.

By this time we were sat at the kitchen table talking, her at one side, me at the other.

_"Well, come on kid! Give me some details."_

I snap out of my trance.

**"Oh right yeah, sorry. She-"**

_"Wait, she. You met a girl. Austin's got a girlfriend, Austin's got a girlfriend, Austin's got a girlf-"_

**"Lexi, Stop, she's not my girlfriend," **yet, that annoying voice in the back of my head says. Wait what? Stop thinking like that!** "And if you'd have let me finish, thank you. She is called Ally. I discovered a tree house and decided to explore and 'discovered her there too. We got chatting and I snagged myself a new, and totally awesome, friend. Score one for Austin!"**

_"Hahah, you soooo like her. I can already tell."_

**"What?! Lexi, no... just... no. I only just met her-"**

_"You spent, what, at the most 6 hours talking to each other-"_

**"Annnnnd? That doesn't mean anything. Plus, she seems, I dunno, really, insecure. I wouldn't want to push her-"**

_"You like her. You just admitted it!"_

**"WHAT!? No I didn't I-I-I-"**

_"Cat got your tongue?" _She says tauntingly.

**"No, It just- I- Ugh!"**

"Alexis, stop teasing your brother." Mum says, walking into the kitchen, kissing my forehead. "Hi honey how was your day?"

**"Yeah it was-"**

_"Austin met a girl and now he loves her!"_ Alexis says teasingly, and loudly, before laughing and singing it, skipping out of the kitchen.

**"ALEXIS!" **I shout, chasing after her down the corridor.

**Ally's POV:**

I smile before opening the door quietly to my 'house', not home, 'house'.

"ALLY!"

Shit, here we go again.

**A/N:Done! Yay! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I'm happy! Are you happy? Let me know what you thought. Commet, please please comment. Love you guys.**

**Stay beautiful!**

**Ausllyforevs**


End file.
